tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
A Worrisome Wreck
This Fixed Date Quest was released on the 25th of April, 2013. It consisted of six steps and ran until the 28th. A Worrisome Wreck Prequel A Worrisome Wreck Intro 1.png A Worrisome Wreck Intro 2.png A Worrisome Wreck Intro 3.png A Worrisome Wreck Intro 4.png A Worrisome Wreck (1/6) A Worrisome Wreck Quest 1.png A Worrisome Wreck Reward 1.png Challenge: Our voyages on this fine earth are likely to end sooner'n we please at this rate. Any ideas? * Send the dolphins to calm the waters: tap 10! * Get a seal to help the dolphins! Reward: Ay, that's slowed down our rate of sinking, but we're gonna need a lot more'n that to get back to the sea. * 1,500 Coins. * 100 Pearls. A Worrisome Wreck (2/6) A Worrisome Wreck Quest 2.png A Worrisome Wreck Reward 2.png Challenge: Your seafaring friends helped slow down our sinking, but we need t'get on top of it with repairs. * Find a bolt to keep things together. * Chop 15 trees to get extra wood. * Collect 3x from Nickel Mine for materials. Reward: Why thankee, these will make a great start! We need to find a way to get this vessel up though, so we can work underneath! * 1,700 Coins. * 10 Sapphires. A Worrisome Wreck (3/6) A Worrisome Wreck Quest 3.png A Worrisome Wreck Reward 3.png Challenge: We got tools now, we just need the means. you got a way we can lift our lady to fix'r up? * Get the Iron Chain Maker to hoist her up. * Clear a path by defeating 3 pirates. Reward: Nicely played, mate! Now we just need to hoist her up! * 1,900 Coins. * 2 Emeralds. A Worrisome Wreck (4/6) A Worrisome Wreck Quest 4.png A Worrisome Wreck Reward 4.png Challenge: If we work together, I'm sure we can get'r going again. We have to warn home about these sea monsters! * Sea monsters? Go on a long voyage to scout. * Get 2 pieces of equipment for protection. Reward: No worries lad, they're still pretty far out from here. Hmm...but once we're through here, you may want to improve yer defenses. * 2,100 Coins. * 100 Pearls. A Worrisome Wreck (5/6) A Worrisome Wreck Quest 5.png A Worrisome Wreck Reward 5.png Challenge: Let's focus on getting my ship in shape, then you can focus on protecting your shores. * Back to work: Search the mermaids 3 times. * Tap the Iron Chain Maker thrice to pull them in. Reward: Perfect! With those tools you got me and yer help gettin' us ashore, we'll be ready to sail in no time! * 2,200 Coins. * 150 Pearls. A Worrisome Wreck (6/6) A Worrisome Wreck Quest 5.png A Worrisome Wreck Reward 5.png Challenge: Alright, just a few repairs to make and we'll be seaworthy again! * Tap your Boat Maker twice for help. * Find a few resources on a long voyage. * Return in 6 hours when construction is done. Reward: Aha, and she's done! I thank you, sir, for all your help! We must be off to warn our home of the coming danger, but we'll be back to help you, too! * 2,200 Coins. * 100 Pearls. A Worrisome Wreck Epilogue A Worrisome Wreck Epilogue 1.png A Worrisome Wreck Epilogue 2.png A Worrisome Wreck Epilogue 3.png A Worrisome Wreck Epilogue 4.png Reward: Incredible work, sailor! Thank you for help repairing our ship! Here's is some treasure as thanks! * 100 Pearls. * 5 Rubies. Category:Quests